epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonnie
Bonnie & Clyde battled Romeo & Juliet in Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde. They are a couple consisting of Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow; they were portrayed by Hannah Hart and EpicLLOYD, respectively. Information on the rappers Bonnie Elizabeth Parker was born on October 1st, 1910, and Clyde Chestnut Barrow was born on March 24th, 1909. They were a famous gangster couple from the Dallas area. From 1932 and 1934, during the height of the Great Depression, their gang evolved from petty thieves to nationally-known bank robbers and murderers. Their gang was believed to be responsible for at least thirteen murders. Their spree was ended when they were betrayed by a friend and shot dead by the police at a roadblock in Louisiana on May 23rd, 1934. A biographical film about the couple, Bonnie and Clyde, was released on August 13th, 1967. It starred Faye Dunaway and Warren Beatty as Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow, respectively. Lyrics [Note: Clyde Barrow is in brown, while Bonnie Parker is in dark yellow. Both members of the couple rapping at the same time is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' I'll handle this, darling. I'm known to fire off some BARs, 'Cause if these lovers cross me, they're gonna end up seeing stars! I mean, I'll let you go first, but damn sure I'm gettin' licks in On this hissy-fittin' rich kid and this prepubescent vixen! I'm sick of them! Let's beat 'em then, and we can rob 'em blind! I'll stick this punk up from the front. I'll take this broad from behind, And pop a cap in the ass of the last Capulet heiress! Give Miss No-Nights-in-Paris a reason to cry to her parents! Oh! Romeo, O Romeo, wherefore you tryin' to flow, yo? Mofo, you soft as a froyo! Are those the drapes or your clothes, bro? (Ooh!) There's gonna be a tragedy! Make you ache like your balls on the balcony! Barrow Gang put their money where their mouth is! Spit sick like a plague on both your houses! 'Verse 2:' Hey, partner. You best put a muzzle on your missus, 'Fore I teach her how we handle disrespect down in Texas! 'Verse 3:' How could you beat my man in some mano a mano? You can't protect your best friend from some John Leguizamo! 'Verse 4:' Well, that was tragic. That did not go as expected. Woulda done that boy some good to just wait a couple seconds. It's kinda sad though, really, so young, to have just died. Well, at least we got each other. Just Bonnie, and— [Bonnie and Clyde are gunned down.] Trivia *Bonnie & Clyde are the second and third gangsters to rap, after Al Capone. *They are the fifth and sixth real-life historical figures to be based off of a film version of themselves, after Leonidas, Cleopatra, Joan of Arc and William Wallace. *They are the eighth and ninth rappers to die in-battle, being killed by unknown people with pistols. *They are the first duo to rap that consist of a male and female. Gallery Bonnie Parker In Battle.png|Hannah Hart as Bonnie Parker|link=Bonnie Parker Clyde Barrow In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Clyde Barrow|link=Clyde Barrow Bonnie & Clyde Die.png|Bonnie & Clyde being gunned down Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Hannah Hart